Just Reward
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: After a life time of service the Manc Lion gets what he deserves.


Kudos owns A2A, and one day I'll do something about it!

**Just Reward**

Gene had never consciously thought about what lay on the other side of _that_ door, some sort of eternal rest he supposed. In his younger days that meant loads of free booze and willing women, when Gene matured he presumed it would be the company of good friends to have a laugh and reminisce with. Now that he was older and retirement loomed he hoped he would just be allowed to sleep in peace and quiet, something he had never really achieved as a dedicated copper with a team to look after.

Gene stepped up to the door of the Railway Arms alone, safe in the knowledge that this world would continue with a new guardian at the helm. Thomas Davidson – Tank to his friends- was a sound bloke, firm but fair. Not a patch on his good self of course but Gene was happy to leave him in charge.

Gene stood in front of the door and squared his shoulders, readying himself for what ever came next. He quashed the nerves that had been present ever since his boss had told him it was time to hand over the reins and go to the pub for his reward.

He knew he hadn't been the kindest Guv ever to police the streets of this world and he was worried that this 'reward' might involve him receiving every bollocking he'd inflicted, every punch he'd ever thrown.

Nevertheless Gene Hunt was _not_ the sort of man to run away, well he had once but couldn't live with the loss of self respect and had returned to face the music, the details of that time were sketchy but bringing it to mind always left him feeling as if he'd lost something precious.

He took a step towards the door as it began to open, the sound of David Bowie floated out and Nelson appeared smiling amiably.

"Time at last mon brav?"

"Apparently so Nelson."

Gene walked confidently to the door, nodding in thanks as Nelson opened it wide for him and stepped through.

The world turned white for a second then he was standing on a garden path facing a well-kept, unfamilar semi-detached house. The front door was his favourite shade of red however so perhaps this was the door to his 'reward'.

As he took a step towards the door it was opened by a woman, she was in her mid thirties and dressed comfortably in jeans and a denim shirt, she smiled and hurried towards him. Gene felt a shock of recognition; her face was as familiar to him as his own.

It was like a dam bursting as a thousand memories flooded his brain, he remembered all of their time together at once, from her falling at his feet to their only kiss as she said her farewells and disappeared out of his life, for what he thought at the time would be forever.

"B…Bols?" He stuttered, astounded by the presence of the woman he hadn't seen for several decades.

"Gene!" She said in pleased surprise. "You're early, thought I was picking you up from the station this afternoon."

Alex ran down the path and hugged him, Gene held her tightly to him, inhaling the familiar scent. He pulled back to study her face to make sure it was really his Bolly, certain this was a dream. Her green eyes were shining with happiness and she brushed her lips over his, moaning appreciatively as he cupped her head and deepened the kiss.

"Oh get a room you two."

The amused voice from behind made Gene jump slightly and he reluctantly broke away from Alex turning to see who had interrupted them.

Sam Tyler was standing a couple of paces further down the path, holding a brown leather bag and grinning cheekily at him.

"Would you like to come in for a cuppa Sam?" Alex asked.

"No thanks, Annie wants me to finish painting the nursery. Now that she's almost ready to pop I don't get a moments peace." He rolled his eyes but his attempt at exasperation was ruined by the contented smile on his lips.

"Beside, it looks like the Guv's got plans for you and I don't want to play gooseberry." He grinned again and handed the bag to Gene.

They said their goodbyes and Sam walked to a silver BMW, got in and drove away with a cheery wave.

Gene was stunned by everything that had happened and meekly followed Alex into the house. He passed a mirror hanging in the hallway; he stopped and stared at his reflection in amazement.

When he had greeted Nelson, Gene had the appearance of a man in his early sixties who'd led an 'active' life, but now his face was unlined and his blue eyes full of vigour, he seemed to have lost twenty years.

Feeling more confused by the minute, Gene followed Alex into a comfortable living room that was decorated for Christmas; a large tree was standing in one corner covered in tinsel and twinkling, multi-coloured fairy lights.

"So how was Chester? Did the course help you decide if you want take the promotion or stay a DCI? " Alex asked as he settled on the sofa.

"Erm no, not really." Gene's mind was churning over the possibilities, was he mad, dreaming or what?

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Alex spoke again, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"We've been invited to Chris and Shaz's for drinks, but I quite fancy an early night."

Her suggestive smile faded as Gene said nothing and just looked round the room as if he'd never seen it before.

"Are you OK Gene? You're very quiet."

Gene pulled himself together. "I'm fine Bols, just tired after the journey." Well that at least was true he felt bone-weary as well as confused.

"I'll get us some tea, then we could have a little lie down if you like." She grinned at him and headed for the kitchen saying over her shoulder.

"A letter came for you, I put it on the table."

Gene looked at the coffee table in front of him, lying beside a glossy car magazine was a white envelope. He picked it up and ripped it open.

_Gene._

_I realise this must be disorientating but your 'cover story' should start to come back to you almost immediately, until it does these are the salient points:-_

_The year is 2011, you and Alex have been married for just over a year and live in Manchester, you're with GMP and Sam is your DI._

_Alex will also start to remember shortly and to her almost no time will have elapsed since you took her to the Pub. _

_Thank you for your diligence and dedication, I know how hard it was for you after Carling, Skelton, Granger and Drake left. If there had been a suitable replacement I would have honoured your request to join them, but a man of your calibre doesn't come along every day. _

_Your devotion to duty has earned it own reward – a new life with Alex._

_The Commissioner._

Gene blinked a couple of times then put the letter to one side, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Alex had arrived at his station as part of a short-lived exchange program, Gene had wanted nothing to do with it and had been more than happy for Sam to take over. He had almost changed his mind when he saw the beautiful woman who would be joining his team but she was way out of his league, so he just grunted when Sam introduced her and disappeared into his office, trying to ignore the jealousy as he heard them laughing.

Alex had made the first move, turning up at his home that first night, laden with bottles of his favourite beer and cartons of Madras –his preferred take away.

After the meal, Alex had confessed that she had spent most of the day talking to Sam about him, she then took Gene by the hand and led him to bed. And that was more or less that. Alex transferred permanently to Manchester and they moved in together.

Gene opened his eyes as his wife returned with two mugs of tea, he was suddenly full of joy at being alive. Alex stared at him, as if waking from a dream.

"Gene?" She breathed. "Is it really you?"

"Well I did say I'd see you around Bolly-kecks."

He got to his feet, took the mugs from Alex and set them down on the table pulling her into his arms for a long, slow kiss. For the first time in his life Gene Hunt was a truly contented man.

The End.

A/N – Somehow I don't think they'll make it to Chris and Shaz's for drinks.

I've just realised that this fic is similar to Fenella Church's 'One Day I'll Be Waiting There'. Sorry about that Fen, it was entirely unintentional.

I hope you'll forgive me and agree that the Guv deserves all the happy endings we can give him.


End file.
